Warriors: The New Clan
by Rainstar of ThunderClan
Summary: Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar, finds himself in a tight situation when a new prophecy comes from StarClan. But with the good news comes bad. The Clan's are still in danger, and the powers of StarClan will tremble and be put out if Bramblestar doesn't intervene and create the days of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. He can't do it alone. But someone is watching from the shadows!
1. Bramblestar's Worries

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar shook himself, embarassed. He hadn't meant for Firestar to die in the battle, and he couldn't help but feel that if Whitestorm hadn't held him back, he would have torn his father to shreds. He knew that they were kin, but the tabby wanted nothing to do with the dark warrior of his past.

Bramblestar thought that he would never make a good leader, definately not as good as Firestar. At least he had Squirrelflight, he thought lovingly. "This meeting is dismissed!" he yowled. Then, leaping off the Highledge, nodded to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight nodded knowingly and trotted over.

"Yes, my love?" she asked.

"I'm worried," he confessed.

Squirrelflight flipped her tail over side-to-side, motioning him to sit down.

"What about?"

"Well," Bramblestar began,

" I don't think I will make a good leader." He swished his tail, telling Squirrelflight to remain silent.

"Firestar was perfect! He was smart, and he did what he thought was right, even if it wasn't in the warrior code." Bramblestar licked his paw, drawing it over his ears. "I don't know how I can measure up to that!" he wailed.

Squirrelflight looked at him for a minute then licked his cheek. "I'm no medicine cat, but I have a feeling that a new prophecy is going." she paused to look at him in the eye. " I had a dream from StarClan last night." she confessed. "They told me 'The fire has been put out, but the Clans are still in danger. But, there is a new fire coming. One that comes from the claw of the bramble.' Then they vanished."

Bramblestar didn't look so confident. "Claw of the bramble?" he repeated.

"Yes."

Bramblestar shook himself. You may leave now. He turned dismissing his mate, and thought about what StarClan had" said. Then, frowning, he drifted into sleep. He awoke in a brightly-colored forest. He ran, and ran right into a familiar fire-colored cat. "Firestar!" he exclaimed. The tom paused to look at him, then said " 'The fire has been put out, but the Clans are still in danger. But, there is a new fire coming. One that comes from the claw of the bramble." Saying that, he turned and disappeared. Bramblestar awoke in a cold sweat, shaking the feeling off.


	2. The Nightmare- Will it be real?

Bramblestar muttered in his sleep. He cried, he twitched, he moved his paws, but nothing, no; nothing would allow him to get away from this dream. He gasped for air and opened his eyes as he kept dreaming. He shut them again but the image was still in front of him. Scourge coming back, Firestar with him! Wait! That wasn't right! He looked closer and saw the glint of Tigerstar's eyes underneath Firestar's body! Firestar was dripping with blood, and it covered his coat, his paws, and the pelt of his attacker, Tigerstar.

Tigerstar laughed when he saw the expression on Bramblestar's face. "You _will _fight on my side, or else this shall happen to you too."

Bramblestar yowled angrily, "NOOO! I will never be on your side! You, you are dead! You can't harm me! You are dead twice over, and, and I still have all of my lives left!"

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "True, young one. But don't forget who taught you half of the moves you know now. Let me see... Oh! I remember! _I did_!"

Bramblestar backed up, flinching, his tail lashing side-to-side."You aren't my father! You never should have visited me in my dreams!"

While he was speaking, Tigerstar crouched low on the ground. Leaping, snarling, he wept past Bramblestar with a **swish** and disappeared.

Bramblestar looked around, eyes wide as a kit's when they first see a badger.

"Oh, no." he muttered.

Cats were everywhere! And they weren't being nice to each other, either. No; they were spitting, laughing, taunting.

Bramblestar saw Squirrelflight fghting two toms. One pulled her tail, and as she whipped to claw his ear off, the other jumped on her.

"NOOOO!" Bramblestar caterwauled.

He leaped on their back, and; as if it was a signal, the other Dark Forest cats leapt on him as one.

He was under them!

He couldn't breath!

Bramblestar clawed and bit, but to no avail.

They were all going to die!

_**Hi! I hope you liked this new chapter! I am trying to keep it moving fast, so check in every day for a new chapter! I will be doing another one soon... Don't forget to review, so I know how I'm doing!**_


	3. The Day After

_"I am watching you, always!" hissed a voice inside his head._

Bramblestar jerked awake from his terrrible nightmare.

"Oh!" he said suddenly, " I know what StarClan was warning me about now!"

He looked outside. The sun was just starting to rise, and it was light outside.

Bramblestar shook himself from the tip of his ears to the edge of his tail, and stepped out from his new den.

"Hello Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar looked to the side.

"Oh, good morning Leafpool," he answered nonchalantly.

"Since the secret is out..." Leafpool began, but stopped at the twitch of Bramblstar's tail.

"What secret?" Bramblestar asked, confused.

Leafpool laughed. "Oh, nothing that concerns you!" she yowled, then ran off, eyes glinting with laughter.

Bramblestar stared after her, then went to his mate, now his new deputy.

"Squirrelflight." he hissed quietly.

Squirrelflight had been talking to Sandstorm, but turned at his beckoning.

"Be back in a minute," she meowed to Sandstorm. "Patrols, probably."

Sandstorm nodded, then dipped her head to Bramblestar as she passed him.

Bramblestar felt his pelt heat up. He still wasn't used to such respect!

Even as deputy, he hadn't gotten this much respect from his Clanmates.

Oops, thought Bramblestar. Clancats?

What do you call them when you are below you? He wondered.

A familiar voice, Firestar's, went through his head.

_Just call them you're Clanmates. After all, that is what we are,_ Firestar hissed quietly.

"Uh, excuse me? Earth to Bramblestar?"

Bramblestar's mind snapped back to the present, just barely remembering that his deputy had been standing there, looking at him strangely, while he had been daydreaming.

"Sorry," he muttered; then added teasingly, " Out of all my Clanmates, you are the one that gives me the least respect."

Squirrelflight chuckled, though she didn't look so amused as she let on.

"Well, " she purred, " I've only been calling your name for the past half hour!"

Bramblestar purred as well.

"What did you need me for?"

Squirreflight's words brought Bramblestar back to the troubled thought on his mind.

"StarClan sent me a dream last night-"

"Hey Bramblestar!"

"Bramblestar, help! Fox!"

Bramblestar whipped around and saw a little kit hanging from the fox's jaws.


End file.
